Swingsets and Picnic Tables
by timetravellingvampirewithawand
Summary: Jacob imprints on a total stranger- but everybody disapproves. Why? Find out-Story gets funnier later on. Just read it, you won't be disappointed. REVIEW please it takes five seconds
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Just a little reminder, this story was written when I was **_**very**_** bored and in need of a little comedy. It gets lighter further on :))**

I loved Bella. Bella loved me. Everything should have been perfect. But I guess that's life, isn't it- when life has the potential to be wonderful, something happens: in this particular case, my something was a filthy bloodsucking leech by the name of Edward Cullen.

He just _had_ to come back into Bella's life, didn't he? When he had first left, Bella was a zombie; eventually though, she had healed the wounds _he_ left. I don't even think she knew it to begin with, but deep inside she was in love with me too.

I watched her get more alive each day. After months of being with me, she started to look normal, happier. She was herself again, living again- she had gotten over Edward.

Life was amazing- kids down at the reservation had stopped turning into werewolves- there was no need: the vampires had left.

Bella and I were together now- there were no complications, no twisted, tangled love triangles. It was just us, living love that was as easy as breathing.

All of that was before Edward came back: Bella was doing just fine without him- couldn't he just leave her alone?

I found the answer to that one day, when Bella and I were watching the sunset turn the water at First Beach into glistening orange waves splashing onto the multi-coloured pebbles. Up on the cliff, I saw a sparkle of light. Pulling Bella into a piggy-back, I ran up onto the cliff top to investigate. Then he saw us.

Running with a speed that only a vampire could, he was instantly by our side, and before I knew it, Bella was no longer on my back. It took me a second to realise, but she was in that _Edward_'s arms, crying tears of happiness into his designer brand t-shirt.

And there I was- standing there alone and unloved, like a rejected once loved toy bear replaced with some sparkly, new object.

The impossibly immense amount of crushing grief was too much to bear- I couldn't watch any more. Turning, I ran as fast as I possibly could. Faintly, over the crash of the waves and the air howling past my ears, I heard Bella call out to me. "Jacob, wait!"

And that was exactly the last thing I was going to do.

While I ran, I found myself thinking: trying very hard not to explode with the impossible amount of emotions running through me: fury, grief, sorrow rippling through me again and again. Soon enough, though, it became too much, and I phased.

Then I ran: I just let the animal inside me take over, and ran. There was no destination. There was no reason for a destination. There was only one thing that felt compulsory. And that was to run.

I didn't even know where I was going- then I realised that I didn't care. Eventually though, I reached the bike bath on the side of the forest, and knew that I had gone too far.

My legs were worn out; I had run for almost 13 hours. I flopped behind a tree near the path, listening to the rhythmic crunch of gravel beneath someone's feet to help me sleep.

Then I felt it- this string pulling me towards the person approaching. I had to get up and see who it was- it didn't even occur to me that some people may get just a _little_ worried seeing a horse sized wolf on the side of a bike path.

And then I saw her. Walking along, right before my eyes was the centre of the universe, the reason for my existence. She was blonde, short, with small features, and the most amazing brown eyes. I could stare into those eyes forever, but then she turned and ran.

Pushing my legs into overdrive, I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short minute I caught up to her- after all, her tiny legs were no match for my massive ones. Stepping in front of her, I noticed that she was trembling violently. This was wrong- she shouldn't be afraid of me. Ever so gently, I leaned down and licked her face.

There was a whistle in the background though, and a tall, dark haired man appeared further down the path. I had to leave before he noticed me. It went against every nerve in my body, but I spun around in the other direction, inhaling her sweet scent one last time, and ran in the opposite direction.

*******

I lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. It was pointless though- every thought was consumed by the mysterious beauty I had encountered today. I had to see her; my body ached with the need to get up and follow her scent to the exact spot where she was, to watch her sleep.

It was unhealthy, my obsession, and I knew it, but I couldn't convince myself that I was doing the wrong thing.

My head was so wrapped up around the stranger that had stolen my heart, that I was surprised when I remembered the reason why I had met her.

What had seemed like the end of my world had led me to the true beginning. I would have to thank Edward and Bella- if it weren't for them meeting each other today, I would never have turned wolf, never ran across the bike path at the exact same moment as my reason for life.

I had to find her. I simply couldn't stay here doing nothing. Rolling out of bed, I pulled on a t-shirt and jumped out of the window to find her.

Her scent was easy enough to follow in human form, and finally I reached a deserted playground, the swings creaking eerily in the darkness.

And there she was, alone and afraid in the darkness, lying under the shelter of a picnic table. The noise of my approach had awoken her, and she looked around quickly with frightened eyes.

Standing still as a statue, I waited until her deep breathing told me that she was asleep once again, and then simply sat and watched her dream. Occasionally she would twitch or roll over, worrying me that she would wake up and see me staring at her, but then she would just roll over again, deep asleep.

The sun came up much too soon for my liking, and her eyelids fluttered open. Eyes growing wide with shock, she jumped up and took a step away from me.

"You're safe with me, I promise." I whispered. She shook her head slowly and took yet another step backwards. "Just trust me. Here, follow me..." I said, jumping up and walking in the direction of my house.

To my immense pleasure, out of the corner of my eye I could see a flash of gold behind me. She was following me home.

We walked in silence the entire way, with me walking in front and her tentatively following behind. Eventually though, when I reached the street before mine, I picked up the voices that were far too smooth to be human. The Cullen family were at my house.

I reached the driveway of my house before I realised the faces of shock on everybody's faces. What were they so surprised about?

Finally, Edward seemed find it within him to speak. "You... imprinted.... on... a... _CHIHUAHUA?!?!"_


End file.
